Her One Regret
by EbonyLeafStar
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, or rather Haru Tanemura, is a twenty-eight year old woman and is the top lawyer in the firm she works for. When it goes out of business, due to poor management, and she's out of the job. A good friend quickly sets up an interview with her own boss Kyoya Ootori, a man Haruhi ran away from seven years prior, and unbeknownst to him is the father of her son.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. I do not own Ouran in any way, only the plot and idea are my own**

* * *

"Kyoya," A twenty eight year old Haruhi cries out sitting up in her bed at almost three in the morning and staring at the dark wall of the apartment she shares with her roommate and the person currently stirring next to her in the bed.

"Is something wrong mother?" Her seven year old son asks tiredly sitting up.

"I'm fine Chiaki. Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep." She smiles, kissing the top of his head and ruffling his short black hair.

"Mother, who's Kyoya? You murmur his name a lot when you sleep." He asks, while rubbing his eyes gently.

"Someone your mother hurt a long time ago." She sighs looking down at his sharp and familiar onyx eyes. "It's my burden to bear though. Don't you worry about it okay?"

"But-"

"Go back to sleep, you have schools in the morning." She tells him sternly.

"…All right, good-night mother." He yawns and lies back down.

'Chiaki is so much like him it's scary.' She sighs looking down at her now sleeping son. 'I don't regret sleeping with him and having Chiaki, what I regret is being too cowardly to admit it to myself and disappearing for seven years.' She groans lying back down next to her son and falling asleep again, with the memory still fresh in her mind.

_**Seven years earlier **_

"_Congratulations Haru-chan." Hunny walks up to her with the other members of the club, after she received her B.A. in Law at Boston University._

"_Thank you Hunny." She smiles down at him and looks up to Kyoya. "I should be thanking you to Kyoya, for helping me manage my time better._

"_Of course Haruhi it was no trouble, after all you finished getting your degree in three years and recently placed second in this year's bar exams." Kyoya smirks at her. _

"_Nearly killed me in the process too." She jokes. "But it was really nice to have a friend going to the same school with me."_

"_What are your plans now Haruhi?" The twins ask. "Are you going to continue working for the law firm you work for now?"_

"_I thought about it, but I have a few interviews set up for next week by phone with some promising places, so I'll finally be able to start." She smiles."Hopefully I can move back to Japan soon._

"_You should let us take you out to dinner Haruhi." Tamaki tells her._

"_Don't you all have to go back to your busy lives in the morning?" she asks them._

"_Of course, but we still want to take you out tonight." The twins tell her. "Please we want to celebrate you getting your degree and Kyoya getting his B.A and Masters in business from here and being able to move on with your lives." _

"…_Any objections Kyoya?" she asks looking up to her now former roommate and colleague._

"_Fine, but we both still have to finish packing and be moved out of the apartment sometime tomorrow." He brings up. "Are you still staying at a friend's place until you find another place?"_

"_Yes, and you should worry more about yourself." She laughs, "Don't you leave for Japan in the morning as well?"_

"_Yes, but I'd still like to know where most of my things are in the morning, so I wanted to finish packing tonight."_

"_Yeah, you can do that later c'mon." Tamaki cries happily grabbing Kyoya's arm. The twins doing the same with Haruhi, while Hunny and Mori just smile at them._

"_All right we're coming." Haruhi and Kyoya both groan. _

* * *

_After dinner they went back to one of the hotels everyone was staying at and decided to go to the bar for a drink. Almost an hour had passed and the rest of the old club members were completely wasted. Haruhi was having a good time talking and laughing mostly with Kyoya who was the only other sober one, until the twins began talking about their old high school days back in the club. When Tamaki began talking about when nearly everyone in the club confessed to Haruhi and each got rejected in turn she had enough._

"_Should we take them back to their rooms?" She asks Kyoya._

"_I suppose so. It's a good thing we went to dinner and then decided to stay here for a drink instead of going clear across town." He sighs, now slightly annoyed that Hunny and Mori had an early start in the morning and left them after dinner. "Why, are the topics they're talking about bothering you?" _

_At the same moment Tamaki decided to lean on her and asks in a slurred voice. "Haruhi, why did you reject all of us, we all love you dearly." _

"_You know they got over you in time." Kyoya points out, while prying him off of her._

"_I know it's just…remembering that I rejected…most of you isn't something I like to have brought up." She sighs, as the twins come up on either side of her and hug her tightly. "Especially by of all of you, even if all of the ones here, who did ask me out, are drunk and won't even remember this in the morning."_

"_Understandable, look why don't you head back to the apartment and I'll deal with these three?" he suggests. "You know before they all attempt to rape you."_

"_Are you sure?" She asks pushing the twins back down in their chairs._

"_Don't worry I'll meet you back at the apartment." He tells her. "You should just start packing."_

"_Okay, thank you Kyoya." She smiles and waves to him, before leaving the bar._

* * *

_Walking into their apartment Kyoya sees that Haruhi already has a bunch of boxes labeled and ready to leave. "You work fast don't you?" He notes._

"_Kyoya you've been gone almost two hours." Haruhi points out coming out of her bedroom. "What did you have trouble getting the twins back to their own hotel?" _

"_You don't want to know." He replies throwing his keys in a dish on the counter. "Trust me after that disaster I wish we had gone over to the twin's hotel to drink instead of Tamaki's."_

"_When you say it like that I probably don't want to know what happened." She laughs, before walking back into her room._

"_Are some of these boxes mine?" he asks curiously looking at one of the labels on a box, as she walks back out with a small box and sets it on top of another one._

"_Yeah I hope you don't mind. I haven't touched anything in your room, but I've packed a few of your things out here for you." She tells him walking into the kitchen._

"_Thank you Haruhi." He smiles opening one of the boxes to see a small gift wrapped up. "What is this?" _

"_It's a gift, you know to thank you for all these years of helping me through work, school, and for living with me." She tells him. "I mean you could have gone to any school you wanted and you decided to come here."_

"_You act like it was all for you."_

"_I know it wasn't, there was a lot of benefit in you coming here, but I still want to thank you for everything." _

_He only smirks and opens up the small box, to find a picture of just the two of them standing outside the university at the beginning of the year. Kyoya had his usual scowl on his face and Haruhi was trying to look anywhere but the camera. Pulling out the picture frame out a small ring fell out of the box. Picking it up he looks more closely at it. "Haruhi is this a class ring?" He asks._

"_Yeah, I knew you hadn't gotten one back in high school and I wanted you to have something to remind you of all the times you had rather than just your diploma." She answers walking over to him. _

"_Thank you Haruhi, this is…great." He tells her honestly._

"_You're welcome." She smiles taking it from him, so she could put it in another box. "I knew you hadn't gotten a class ring yourself back in high school, so I'm making sure you get one now."_

"_You're still always thinking about others."_

"_Of course. I care a lot about you and the others even if I don't show it a lot. "She laughs turning back around to face him and almost slamming into his chest._

"_I know and I suppose that's what makes you, you." He tells her leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips._

"_What was that for?" She asks him, as he pulled away._

"_Had to do it at least once, though I can't say I approve of your lips tasting like alcohol." He smirks, before beginning to walk away and is stopped by Haruhi grabbing his arm._

"…_You know I'm sure they won't taste like alcohol if you keep it up." _

"_Are you implying something Haruhi?" _

"_I'm simply stating what you told me the first day we moved in together." She states. "Weren't you the one who claimed that it was going to be inevitable that we end up doing something?"_

"_I said it as a joke to get you flustered."_

"_And now I'm making that joke a reality." _

"_I think you've had too much to drink Haruhi." _

"_No, I think I just want a break for one night. For three years I've been working and studying like crazy, but tonight I finally realize…I'm done I don't have to do all of that anymore." She tells him. "Surely you know what I mean Kyoya? You've been working hard your whole life too."_

"_I do understand Haruhi about wanting to be done with doing all of this. I want to enjoy my life and have a little fun, but we both know this isn't right and if my father finds out about this- he was the one who agreed to let me stay with you."_

"_Isn't that the point of having fun though? To go against your parents, or going against what you know is right?" She asks. "Kyoya you realize you don't have to be tied down by your family, you're twenty-two for god's sake. You should do what you want once and a while." _

"_So you're asking me to go against my father's will and do this?" He asks leaning down and kissing her fiercely._

"_As long as you don't mind me kissing you right back." She replies between breaths and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_He pulls back. "You know once this starts I'm going to finish it."_

"_Kyoya we're both reasonable adults, who both want this and are smart enough to not let this affect anything." She argues and lays her head on his chest. _

"_You seem a bit too willing."_

"_Try to remember you started it by kissing me first." She retorts._

"_So you won't have any regrets?" He asks cautiously looking down at her small frame. If she had simply nodded, or smiled at him he would have thought twice about it, but when she simply leaned up again and starting kissing him the need for more of her dominated all of his restraints and he matched her pace, as they made their way up the stairs and into his room._

* * *

_Haruhi was quickly drifting off to sleep on Kyoya's chest at two in the morning, when his voice calling out her name stopped her. "What is it Kyoya?" She asks lifting her head up slightly to see that he was already asleep. 'He talks in his sleep?' _

"_I love you…Haruhi." He murmurs softly, but still loud enough for her to hear him._

_She freezes. 'Why did he have to go and say something like that? Since when has he-oh dammit after everything that was said tonight too.' Beginning to freak out a bit she crawls out of his strong embrace and gets out of bed. Staring at his sleeping form she realizes that all of this was becoming too much. 'Out of everything we all did together in high school, why was that one incident the only thing that was mentioned tonight? I wonder if that means they do still love me in their own ways, and now Kyoya is telling me the same thing.' She wonders glancing at him one last time before leaving the room and walking over to her own to take a quick shower._

"_No, I'm sure with Kyoya it was just recently right?' She argues to herself after getting out of the shower and drying her hair with a towel. 'Damn it Kyoya you and Hunny were the only ones who didn't confess to me back in high school, why do you have to be doing it now? I wanted a distraction tonight so that wouldn't be the only thing on my mind and now…' Staring at all the boxes around her room she begins to feel scared. 'I don't want to be here in the morning, this is all too much right now.' With that she quickly gathers the things she needs only for the next morning, her extra set of keys to her friend's apartment, and her bag. Quickly scribbling a note to let Kyoya know she didn't leave simply because of what they had done that night Haruhi takes one last look at Kyoya's room and walks out of the apartment, with the note drifting off of the counter, due to the breeze the door had made, and landing face up._

_I still have no regrets-Haruhi _

* * *

**Okay even I think this was a…questionable place to start off with, but bear with me please. I know this kind of thing has been done a lot. Kyoya and Haruhi sleep together, she gets pregnant blah blah blah, but many of them involved both of them still being in high school and I wanted to put a little twist, sort of, on this kind of thing. I already know the general outline of this story and how I want it to end. This story is going to be a bit out of my comfort zone when it comes to what I like to write, but I want to try it and hopefully it turns out well. I hope you like the first chapter and hope you continue reading "Her One Regret." xD**

**Ps- This story is going to have really slow updates I apologize and really I don't mean to, but i've gotten rather busy lately, so it may be awhile before the next update. Thank you and I hope you stick around. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Haruhi had been to her friend Hannah's apartment a million times before and knew how much her friend liked to have parties at her place and find random guys to spend the night with, so when she unlocked the door and walked inside she wasn't surprised to see the place was a mess. There were beer and liquor cans spread out all over the floor, counter, and anywhere but the table in front of the couch, or the trash. The flat screen was flickering a strange light; it looked as if someone brought a piñata filled with something Haruhi probably didn't want to know, and someone had somehow managed to get a ping-pong table into the apartment. Surprised there wasn't anyone passed out anywhere Haruhi closes the door and walks into the kitchen hoping to find a clean cup to get some water._

'_It's when I find her apartment like this I sometimes wonder how we became such good friends.' She laughs to herself finding a clean glass and filling it up from the tap. 'Then I remember that she stood up for me the first day of classes and helped me get used to the area before Kyoya showed up, and lord knows how many times I helped her study and bailed her out of trouble with the professors.' Finishing her water she grabs her bag again and heads upstairs passing Hannah's room, where she notices a familiar sock on the door. Remembering when she first showed up and didn't know what that meant resulting in a very awkward night she couldn't help but laugh and steps into her room right across from Hannah's, her past few hours still fresh in her mind. _

* * *

"_Oh Haruhi, I didn't know you spent the night." __Hannah tells her from the kitchen the next morning when she walked downstairs at almost ten to an almost spotless apartment._

"_Sorry about that I showed up about 4:00 this morning." __Haruhi yawns and is once again amazed at her friend's ability to clean up the apartment so quickly. Hannah is a rather tall, white, powerful girl, due to her most of her teen years as part of a gang, has striking ice blue eyes, and natural blonde hair that she likes to dye with different streaks every other month, this month its sapphire blue. She was wearing a pair of cut blue shorts and a low cut white blouse and currently had her hair up in a high ponytail._

"_Why on earth did you come over at four in the morning? Did you and Kyoya get into an argument?" __She asks curiously and pouring her a cup of coffee, which she accepts gladly._

"_No, most of my friends got drunk last night so it took us awhile to get them back to their hotels." _

"_Kyoya doesn't strike me as the type of guy to ever get himself drunk." _

"_He wasn't, but there was no way in hell I wanted to be at the apartment this morning if he has some kind of hangover. We aren't usually heavy drinkers, but there was something about last night that made us overdue it…a lot." __She lies and takes a sip of the coffee._

"_Well you two did graduate last night."_

"_True, but I still didn't want to be at the apartment this morning with him."_

"_Oh yeah I remember you telling me once that he was a nightmare to get up in the morning, but I thought you two had a system worked out?"_

"_Nothing in the world is going get him out of bed if he has a hangover."_

_She thinks about it for a moment. __"You're right I wouldn't want to be anyone who tries to wake him up this morning." __They both start laughing._

"_So, should I even ask who was all here last night and who it was you spent the night with this time?" __Haruhi asks._

"_You know for the girl who doesn't do anything but work and study, you always seem to want to know what's going on with me." __She laughs and Haruhi, who remembers everything that had happened last night with Kyoya, blushes slightly. _

"_I'm just making sure you're okay and don't get yourself hurt."_

"_Thank you Haruhi really, but I'm fine and you should know by now that it really isn't any of your business who I spend the night with."_

_Haruhi sighs inwardly,__ "…So it was someone I know."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Hannah, you do this every time and you seem to keep forgetting. When it's a guy I don't know, you never hesitate to tell me his name and when it's a guy I do know, you turn away and tell me it's none of my business." _

"_Do I?"_

"_Yes Hannah."_

"_Damn…all right it was Mike, you know the guy from the video store down the street."_

"_Is he the tall one, or the short one?"_

"_Tall one, the shorter one is Michel."_

"_Oh…that's right, my bad."_

"_I still say you should have gone out with Michel, he really is a good guy you know." __Hannah tells her washing her cup and putting it in the dishwasher with all of the other things from the night before._

"_That was almost a year ago Hannah and I'm really not interested in dating at the moment." __Haruhi sighs and finishes her coffee. _

"_I guess you really wouldn't after that creep tried to rape you on your way home the first month you were here." _

"_That's not a night I want to remember thanks."_

"_Sorry, but as I recall Kyoya saved your ass that night."_

"_Yeah, he had just moved in. I was walking home from work and got cornered about a block from the apartment and he just happened to be in front of the building."_

"_Actually…he became really protective of you after that didn't he?"_

"_Trust me; I'm sure he only became protective like that because a friend of mine wouldn't leave him alone."__ Haruhi laughs referring, of course, to Tamaki. Kyoya's confession the night before comes back to mind and she suddenly isn't really sure that was the reason. 'His confession was fake it had to be, he was asleep and didn't know what he was saying…right?' _

"_Anyways I got to get to work, are you sure you don't want me to call in and help you move?" __Hannah asks breaking Haruhi out of her thoughts._

"_No, I can handle it. It's really not as much stuff as you think." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_You're just trying to have an excuse to get out of working today." _

"_You're damn right I hate dealing with stupid people I don't know."_

"…_You're a hostess in a restaurant."_

"_Exactly, anyways I'll see you later." __She waves, grabbing her keys and running out the door._

'_I wonder if she realizes she's not in her uniform.' Haruhi sighs inwardly getting up and putting her cup into the dishwasher, before heading back upstairs. 'Let's see Kyoya's plane leaves in five hours, so he should still be asleep. I could go back over now, but I'm still too scared to face him at the moment.' Reaching her room she walks in to her phone ringing on the bed. Going over and picking it up the caller id reads, 'The King', she sighs and lets it go to voicemail, not wanting to talk to him at the moment and knowing he should just be about getting on a plane heading for Japan anyways. 'Forget it, I'm going to take a nap and get my things from the apartment after he leaves.' She yawns and falls on the bed._

* * *

_She wakes up a few hours later to her phone going off again, this time she reads that it's the twins. Still not wanting to talk to any of them, until she settles things with Kyoya she lets it go to voicemail and checks the time. 'Kyoya should be at the airport by now.' She yawns. 'Guess I can go and get my things moved.' _

_Three months later Haruhi was still living with Hannah and still didn't have any time to talk to any of her old friends back in high school, not that they really tried to contact her much, and found out she was pregnant, seeing as she only ever slept with one man she grew afraid for herself and the child's father. Scared she quits her job, drops everything, and books a plane back to Tokyo Japan. Not wanting to let her father find out and let the old hosts know she stays with an old family friend, who promises to stay quiet and puts in a request to change her name. _

_A week back in Japan she finds another job at a small law firm, a new apartment, and a new friend. After Chiaki was born and Haruhi realized he looked exactly like his father she dyed her long hair the same color as her son's, began wearing colored contacts that matched his eyes, and began wearing glasses again. Around the same time her name change request came through and her new name became Haru Tanemura._

_Seven years later she was still in the same city as Chiaki's father, but truly hoped and believed that the city was big enough to keep the two of them apart from one another._

* * *

_**Present Day **_

"Mother, mother you need to get up I have to go to school and you have to get ready for work." Haruhi vaguely hears her son's voice in the morning.

Opening her eyes slightly she sees her son next to her and attempting to shake her awake. "Chiaki, Chiaki I'm awake, you don't have to worry go ahead and head off to school." She murmurs and leans up to kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asks skeptically, "you aren't going to fall back asleep?"

"Don't worry, I'm getting up now see?" She assures him lifting the covers off of herself.

"All right, see you later mother."

"Kinji or I will be there to pick you up, have a good day." She yawns and gets out of bed to get ready for the day. Moving into the bathroom to start a shower she hears a door close, assuming its Chiaki leaving, she steps into the shower.

* * *

"Are you all right Haru?" Her thirty-two year old roommate asks her, as he comes out of his room and sees her already in the kitchen. "I know you told me you used to be an early riser, but not since you moved in with me." She gets him a glass of water and looks up at him. Her roommate is a shorter, yet still taller than her, well built man. He has sharp brown eyes, honey colored curly hair that stops just above his ears, and though he's a few years older than she is he somehow looks younger than she is. Currently he's wearing nothing, but a pair of boxer shorts and had a towel hanging off one of his shoulders like he just got out of the shower.

"I'm fine Kinji, just relived an old memory as a dream last night." She groans downing the last of a carton of orange juice she grabbed from the fridge.

"Ugg, I hate nights like that. What memory did you relive, or would you rather not say?" He asks curiously biting into an apple he grabbed from the bowl on the counter.

"…My last day of college." She murmurs.

"Ah, the one in which you slept with what's his name." Kinji notes, "The Ootori boy right?"

"I tell you too much."

"No you don't, we're roommates."

"Still, I'm starting to think I should've just told you that it was a random guy I slept with, after getting drunk and ended up pregnant." She laughs with no humor in her voice.

"Haru, you know that-"

"What did Haru sleep with another guy?" A male's voice asks from the top of the stairs.

"No Takanari, she was just talking about Chiaki's father again." Kinji calls up.

"I didn't know your boyfriend spent the night." Haruhi sighs. "Am I to assume he knows who Chiaki's father is too?"

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"The hell Kinji-I've only seen Takanari-san three times since you started dating him and you've already told him my life story?" She jokes.

"Oh come on Haru, we've been dating for five months eventually he was going to want to know about the girl I currently live with." He points out.

"Don't tell me he feels threatened, we've lived together for nearly seven years."

"I think he did feel threatened up until he met you for the first time and fell in love with your cooking. He still wants you to teach him you know."

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot when people taste my cooking."

"Not the least bit modest about how good you are at it are you?"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm honored people want me to teach them how to cook? It's really not that hard." She asks laughing.

"Hey, you could start your own cooking school if you really wanted to you know." He points out grabbing another carton of orange juice from the fridge and downing it.

"Why would I do that Kinji? My goal was to become a lawyer and now I have."

"Yes, but the firm you are working for now is going out of business. Shouldn't you be looking for another job? At least try to consider the school idea."

"The only profession I will have is as a lawyer." She states, "and it's not my fault the owners don't know how to run a business well. I'll just do what I can until the end."

"You really are loyal to that firm." He sighs and puts the carton away, before grabbing yet another apple.

"Of course, it was my first real job at something I love doing. Didn't you feel the same when you finally managed to finance your chain of hotels throughout Japan?" She asks.

"Yes Haru, but I just want to make sure you will be okay when you lose your job."

"I know-and thanks, but I'll be fine." She smiles." I still don't understand why you just don't buy the firm I work for."

"Haru I know we've talked about this and I told you I'm sorry, but I don't need another law firm and I promise I have brought it up with the board." He sighs.

"Liar"

"Haru-"

"You just want me to come and work as a cook for one of your restaurants."

"That never even crossed my mind."

"So you were just going to have me lose my job and not help me out?"

"That wasn't-"

Haruhi and Takanari, who was still upstairs, began laughing. "Kinji I'm only kidding. I know you of all people would do your best to help me and Chiaki out. I'm just trying to be a pain."

"Nice one Haru." They hear Takanari's voice.

"You both are the meanest people I've ever met." He pouts.

"Oh we are not, you know you love us." She still laughs. "Anyways I have to go, or I really am going to be late see you later Kinji."

"What no good-bye for me?" Takanari finally walks downstairs, looking like he too just got out of the shower. Takanari is a few inches taller than Kinji, not as well built, but is still a stocky man. He has large deep green eyes, black hair, which was currently down to his shoulders instead of the ponytail she had seen the last time, and like Kinji was currently shirtless.

"I didn't forget you Takanari I just thought you wouldn't hear me." She laughs grabbing her bag and heading over to the door. "Good-bye Takanari."

"Bye Haru, have a good day."

"Wait, did you remember your pills?" Kinji asks, as she disappears behind the door.

"Yes I took them this morning." He hears her voice farther down the hall, then the front door open and close shut.

He sighs deeply. "Is something wrong Kinji?" Takanari asks.

"She's lying. She ran out of pills two nights ago and keeps forgetting to go to the store and get a refill."

"Is she sick or something?" He asks curiously, as he puts a bagel in the toaster. Kinji hands him the cream cheese and jam from the fridge.

"Not particularly, but there's a chance that what happened before could happen again. It's just safer if she takes those pills every morning."

"What happened before?"

"It's…nothing, sorry I brought it up." He sighs again.

"Are you sure? You seems pretty upset about it."

"Sorry I can't."

"It's all right. If it's between you and Haru I understand." He smiles and begins layering his bagel with the cream cheese and jam. "Anyways, why didn't you tell her you get to see her former lover at the party you're hosting tonight at your hotel?"

"Why would I tell her something like that?"

"I don't know maybe she could give you an idea on what the guy was like, you know before the ugly divorce he had with his wife three years ago?"

"Everyone knows what happened between him and his ex wife." He points out. "Besides, I already have a pretty clear picture on what he was like before everything happened."

"Haru tell you?"

"He really isn't as bad of a guy as you think."

"I never said he was. I just don't understand why Haru didn't let him know about Chiaki, especially after his divorce with that woman."

"Stop Takanari, there's still a lot you don't understand about what happened between those two and what would've happened if he found out about Chiaki." He tells him.

"But what could possibly-?"

"I have to get ready for work." Kinji announces getting up and heading back upstairs.

Takanari blinks. "What the hell did I do, open Pandora's Box?" he wonders hearing the door to Kinji's room open and close. 'Now I'm even more curious to know what happened between a certain lawyer and Japan's most eligible bachelor.' He sighs inwardly and leans up against the counter to finish his breakfast.

* * *

**Well I did warn you guys that it was going to be long updates. I promise it's not me being lazy, or being stuck in a writer's block it's just been hard for me to find the time to write anything. Anyways on the story part of this I hope you liked the chapter and now understand what Haruhi did to hide from Kyoya. The next one again will not be up soon, but I do promise to have it up within a month maybe? Again I really am sorry, but I do hope you stick around to read more of 'Her One Regret." xD**


End file.
